A Promise
by Saruwatari Yumi
Summary: Sakura yang mulai menyadari cintanya ke Naruto, dan memutuskan untuk menyatakannya, tapi kenapa Naruto... padahal ia dulu juga menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sakura.. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Romance and a lil bit of humor

Warning! : first fic on this fandom, PoV, OOC, typo[s], cross-posting, full dialog, dan GaJe.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, This fic © Me

Pair: NaruSaku, slight InoShika

**Happy Reading..**

Tahun ajaran Semester baru pun dimulai, semua murid XI-3 pun berebut tempat duduk. Terutama Sakura!  
Ya, inilah kebiasaan murid-murid di sekolah Konosaki, selalu berganti tempat duduk setiap pergantian semester. Padahal bukan tahun ajaran kelas baru.

"Kya! aku mau duduk dengan Sasuke-kun! Tapi, meja Sasuke dikerubuti oleh perempuan-perempuan lainnya. Huh, aku tidak boleh kalah nih!"

"Minggir-minggir! Aku mau duduk dengan Sasuke!" kata Sakura mencoba menerobos sekumpulan FansGirls Sasuke yang berusaha ingin duduk di tempat Sasuke.

"Eh! Enak saja kau! Aku yang duduk dengan Sasuke!" kata Karin membalas ucapan Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Heh! Aku yang duluan datang! Tak bisa, tak bisa." kata yang lainnya, Sakura tak bisa melihat semua orang dengan jelas, karena Sakura sudah ditindih oleh semuanya.

"Ah!" pekik Sakura kesal, Sakura pun melangkah keluar karena kegerahan, 'lihat saja seragamku jadi kusut!'

"Huh.." Sakura menoleh ke sekeliling.

"Ino dan Tenten sudah datang belum ya?"  
Tapi, tiba-tiba ada orang yang memanggil Sakura, Sakura pun menoleh ke sumber suara, seseorang dengan rambut berbentuk durian dan berwarna pirang.

'Ahh, lagi-lagi Naruto, anak konyol itu!'

"Sakura!"

"Ada apa?" tatap Sakura dingin.

"Ayo, duduk disampingku Sakura! Mumpung belum ada yang duduk." katanya diiringi dengan senyum polosnya yang menurut Sakura.. Bodoh.

"Duduk denganmu? Jangan harap deh, bisa-bisa aku akan diganggumu terus setiap ha-."  
Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto! Aku bilang aku tak mau duduk denganmu, lepaskan aku! Ih!" pekik Sakura kesal.

"Haha, kau duduk didalam ya, Sakura-Chan. Kau tak boleh pindah lagi."

"Cih." Sakura mendecih kesal.

'Mungkin hari sialku ya? Apa ini mimpi buruk?' Sakura mencubit tangannnya.  
'Aw, sakit! Aduh, tidak! Habislah aku.'

"Naruto, aku mau keluar!"

"Eh, kau tak boleh pindah lagi, Sakura-Chan."

"Hhh..." Sakura mendesah kesal. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik Sakura mengalah sajalah daripada harus terlibat pertengkaran konyol dengannya.

Sakura melihat ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke sudah tak ada disitu lagi, yang ada malah Chouji sengan keripik kentangnya dan ups,, sepertinya ada yang berbeda.  
'Haha' Sakura tertawa dalam hati, ternyata Karin duduk dengan Chouji. Pantesan cemberut banget kelihatannya. 'Tengsin kan Karin? Hihihi,' tawa Sakura lagi dalam hati.

Sakura melihat ke sekeliling ternyata Sasuke duduk dengan Sai.  
'Mungkin dia muak dengan FansGirlsnya itu? Untung saja tadi Naru-, Ups! Ah, sama saja Chouji dengan Naruto, mending aku duduk sendiri saja deh..' pikir Sakura.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan tak sengaja memukul meja.  
"Ada apa Sakura-Chan?"

"Uh, tidak ada bodoh. Kau tak usah pedulikan aku, bodoh!"

"Terserah, Sakura-Chan, tapi bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'bodoh'?"

"Bisa saja, tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku pergi dulu!"

"Baiklah, apakah kau mau duduk di pangkuannya Sasuke? Ataukah kau mau duduk di kursi guru?" kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sakura menoleh ke sekeliling kelas, ternyata semuanya penuh. Kalau Tenten? Halah, sudah pasti dengan dengan Neji. Ino? Ah tak perlu diragukan lagi, nah pasti dengan Shikamaru  
Kira-kira dimana ya Hinata? Gadis pendiam itu? Mari kita lihat! Ah, itu dia rupanya dia di pojok kelas dan duduk dengan Shion, cocok. Sama-sama gadis yang mempunyai mata berwarna lavender.

'Pasti Ino dan Tenten akan mengalami hari-hari menyenangkan.  
Sedangkan aku? Ah, aku menoleh ke arah Naruto lagi. Masih bertahan dengan senyum bodohnya Sambil memandangi aku. Huft,' keluh Sakura.

"Bagaimana jadi tidak?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Huh, whatever.." kata Sakura pasrah, sangat pasrah.

Tiba-tiba kelas yang tadinya ribut menjadi hening. Karena Jiraiya masuk kekelas Sakura dangan senyum mesumnya itu.  
'Huh, guru yang paling aku benci. Dasar mesum, sudah itu kerjanya makan gaji buta saja. Dasar baka!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Saya Jiraiya, Mulai hari ini saya yang akan menjadi guru Bahasa Kepang..eh Jepang kalian menggantikan... Aduh siapa namanya? Ah, lupakan saja yg pasti guru itu tidak mengajar lagi karena suatu hal. Hohihu~" kata sensei Jiraiya sambil tertawa GaJe.

"nama gurunya Kurenai-sensei...!" teriak semuanya bersamaan.

"Oh, iya saya lupa. haha, eh! Saya kan sudah bilang lupakan saja! Kalian ini! Huh..!" sensei Jiraiya marah-marah sendiri yang mengakibatkan semua muridnya mengiranya gila.

"Saya disini mengajar pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Nah, sekarang buka halaman 42, kita akan mempelajari tentang kosa kata Jepang yang lebih dalam lagi, sepe-'' belum selesai Jiraiya-sensei menjelaskan rupanya Shizune melewati kelas kami dengan pakaian yang bisa dikatakan cukup seksi, dengan rok yang hampir selutut dan dipadu dengan kemeja tanpa lengannya, yang membuat mulut Jiraiya menganga lebar sambil memancarkan aura kasih eh bukan aura genitnya, lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, segera saja Jiraiya-sensei berlari ke arah Shizune yang baru saja melewati kelas XI-3.

Semua murid melongo. Melihat keparahan dari seorang Jiraiya-sensei yang menjelaskan hanya setengah, tidak! Bukan setengah bahkan hanya 0,5 persen saja dan lalu pergi begitu saja. Benar-benar parah.

'Hhh...dasar otak mesum!' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

-Sakura's PoV-

Aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku di dinding, dan refleks Naruto menatap mataku dalam-dalam, aku pun membalikkan kepalaku ke arah lain. Entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas.

"Sakura-chan, pipimu memerah tuh."

"A-apa? Dasar kau! Untuk apa kau menatapku? Hah!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin mengagumi mata indah emerald-mu."  
Sontak kurasakan pipiku semakin memanas lagi, ya Kami-sama orang disampingku ini, benar-benar konyol! Sudah itu gombal lagi!

"Dasar kau pria gombal." kataku mendengus kesal.

"Apa kau memasang batu emeralds di matamu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang muka inosen.  
heh! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Dasar pria aneh! Sudah aneh, kekanak-kanakan lagi. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku duduk bersamanya!

"Naruto?"

"Apa Sakura-chan manis?"

"Mau tidak telingamu ku cat merah gratis, Naruto...-kun? hehehee~" ujarku dengan menekankan kata 'kun' sambil menyeringai (sadis).

"A-apa maksu-"

"ADAAWW...! Tolong, lepaskan aku Sakura-chan, tolong." mohon Naruto dengan nada memelas karena telinganya sedang diputar olehku, alias dijewer.

"Makanya, jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh lagi! Huh.." (lagi-lagi) aku mendengus kesal.

"Memangnya aku salah ya bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ohh, jadi kau mau telingamu ku-"

"Ampuuunn, Sakura-chan, maaf deh!" kata Naruto sambil meringis dan memegang telinganya yang sudah memerah dan sakit.

Haah, rasakan. Aku bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan (baca: licik) sekarang..

-End's of Sakura's PoV-

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, semua murid dari semua kelas pun berhamburan keluar, termasuk kelasku. 'Krukk~' perut Sakura berbunyi nyaring tanda dia kelaparan, ternyata dia bela-belaan tidak sarapan sebelum datang ke sekolah hanya karena ingin datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi demi ingin duduk bersama Sasuke, yah tapi dasar yang namanya nasib, Sakura pun duduk dengan Naruto.

'Aduh, lapar nih. Ke kantin dulu, ah~' gumam Sakura.

"Heh, Naruto. Kenapa kau masih disini? Kenapa kau tidak pergi bermain dengan semua temanmu?" ketus Sakura tajam.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pindah."  
"Siapa yang mau pindah tempat duduk, baka? Kau bilang sudah tidak ada tempat dudul lagi? Bodoh! Aku mau ke kantin nih! Perutku sudah lapar!"

"Hehehe~, aku amnesia sementara karena kecantikanmu Sakura-chan. Kalau begitu, ayolah!" kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura dengan keras dan sukses membuat Sakura malu sendiri.  
Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang melihat dia dan Naruto sama-sama bergandengan tangan. Sakura berusaha melepaskannya, tapi itu semua hanya membuat tangannya semakin sakit saja.

'Astaga! Sasuke melihatku! Arghh, sial!' umpat Sakura dalam hati, tapi yang melihat malah cuek bebek sambil tersenyum tipis saja, sangat tipis dan tidak kasat mata.  
Sakura menunduk malu, Ino dan Tenten yang ada disitu menertawai Sakura. 'Dasar, sesama teman bukannya saling membantu, malah menertawai! Huh!' gerutu Sakura kesal.

'Nah, kita sudah sampai, Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto gembira.

"NARUTOOO! Aku bilang lepaskan..!" Sakura berteriak keras.  
Dan sekali lagi nasib berkata lain kepada Sakura, disana semua orang melihatnya dengan penuh keheranan. Sakura tertunduk malu lagi (dan lagi).

"Hhhh, Naruto..! Kau membuatku malu lagi. Kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" pekik Sakura keras kepada Naruto. Sakura segera berlari dari kantin dan berlari menuju toilet wanita, dan segera menuju masuk ke salah satu ruangan toilet yang ada di dalam toilet wanita. Naruto menganga lebar.

Apa yang dilakukan Sakura disana?  
Ternyata dia menangis kesal, mengingat Naruto yang mempermalukannya hari ini. Mungkin rasa Laparnya pun menjadi hilang gara-gara hal ini.  
"Oh, seharusnya aku tidak menangis hari ini, tapi gara-gara Naruto semuanya menjadi kacau, aku benci Naruto. Hiks."

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai.

"Huh, apakah aku harus masuk?"  
"Tidak, tidak. Pasti nanti mereka semua akan menertawaiku. Oh, dimana aku harus meletakkan mukaku ini jika aku masuk ke dalan kelas? Aku akan malu besar! Bahkan lebih malu dari yang sebelumnya!"

Sakura menutup mata, kelihatannya dia sedang berpikir.  
"Baiklah, aku bolos saja."  
Sakura hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar, tapi sebelumnya, tiba-tiba ada suara memanggil namanya.

"Sakura, Sakura. Kau dimana?"  
Tidak! Sakura mengenal suara itu, dia Naruto.  
'Oh, habislah riwayatku..' gumam Sakura pelan. 'Tapi, kenapa dia tau dan dia berani datang ke toilet wanita dan kenapa dia tidak ikut pelajaran dan malah mencariku?'

"Sakura, aku yakin kau pasti ada disekitar sini! Aku dengar dari mereka yg melihatmu datang ke toilet ini. Keluarlah Sakura! Maafkan aku, aku berjanji jika kau mau keluar aku tidak akan mempermalukanmu lagi dan juga tidak akan mengganggumu lagi..."  
Naruto terhenti sebentar, dan setelah 2 detik berlalu, dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"untuk selamanya..." kata Naruto sedih.

Sakura menghapus air matanya. Dan lalu tersenyum gembira. Dia tidak sadar dia telah bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan Naruto. Padahal Naruto bukan sekedar hanya mengganggunya. Tapi... Dia mencintai Sakura. Naruto hanya tidak tau bagaimana caranya memberikan tanda-tanda kalau dia mencintai Sakura, yang dia tau hanyalah dia mencintai Sakura dan sangat senang menggoda Sakura. Yang dia tau hanyalah itu.

Inikah kodrat pria yang bila mencintai seorang wanita dengan cara mengganggunya? Tidak! Tapi, Naruto benar-benar mencintai Sakura dengan segala keluguannya, dan dia rela mengorbankan apapun hanya untuk Sakura, termasuk nyawanya sekalipun!

Teringat kembali saat kecil dulu, Naruto pernah hampir mati hanya gara-gara tidak ingin Sakura menangis karena boneka kesayangannya jatuh ke sungai dan lalu Naruto berusaha mengambilnya walau dia tidak bisa berenang, dan ketika Naruto sudah mendapatkan bonekanya, dia pun tenggelam, untung saja saat itu ada sensei Tsunade yang tidak sengaja melewati sungai itu dan menyelamatkannya, kalau tidak mungkin dia tidak bisa menggoda Sakura lagi. Dan mungkin juga Sakura sudah melupakan hal ini. Mungkin saja tidak mau mengingatnya, maybe?

Sakura keluar dari tempat 'persembunyiannya'.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pindah tempat duduk. Aku harap kau tidak akan mencegahku lagi. Itukan janjimu?" Sakura tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai.

"B-baiklah.." Naruto menunduk dalam. Kelihatannya dia sedih sekali.

"Well, sekarang aku pergi. Dan kau juga harus pergi karena kau akan dianggap mesum karena berada disini."

"Tunggu Sakura, mungkin aku ini kurang ajar. Tapi perlu kau ketahui Sakura, aku MENCINTAIMU.. bukan sejak semester yang lalu, tapi sudah sejak 2 tahun yang lalu aku memendam perasaan ini.. Aku tak ingin mengganggumu lagi karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka atas perbuatanku ini."

"Maafkan aku Sakura, dan ingatlah selalu bahwa... Aku mencintaimu.."  
Naruto pun berlari keluar dari toilet itu.

Sakura terdiam.  
Aku cinta padamu? Sakura tak mengerti, kenapa kalau Naruto mencintainya, harus pakai embel-embel mempermalukannya di depan umum. Oh, tapi Naruto benar-benar sedih tadi. Semua kejadian tadi benar-benar seperti kilat petir. Ah, cepat sekali rasanya. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan lalu nenghembuskannya, mencoba berpikir semua kejadian yang terasa baru 1 menit saja terjadi. Bibirnya bergetar.

Dan akhirnya.. Sakura menangis.

~X_x_X_x_X_x~

Sakura berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Kakashi, wali kelas mereka, telah tiba di kelasnya. Tak ada semburat kekhawatiran di wajah Sakura, karena dia akan permisi ke Kakashi untuk istirahat sebentar di ruang UKS karena dia merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin karena setelah menangis tadi kepalanya agak pusing jadinya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu terlambat!" bentak Kakashi.

"maaf, Kakashi-sensei. Aku tak enak badan tadi, dan sekarang aku mau permisi ke ruang UKS. Boleh tidak?"

Kakashi menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sakura.  
Voila, ternyata gadis itu sekarang sudah benar-benar sakit.  
"Astaga, panas sekali. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Sakura. Aku takut kau tidak akan merasa lebih baik kalau ke UKS saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-sensei. Mungkin istirahat sebentar di ruang UKS bisa membantuku."

"Tidak, kau pulang saja. Lagian, sama saja kalau kau pulang ke rumah dengan ke UKS, sama-sama istirahatmu akan lama juga. Cepatlah kemas barang-barangmu dan lalu ke rumah sakit."

"Oh, baiklah, Kakashi-sensei. Terima kasih."

Yah, sensei yang satu ini memang tidak bisa ditebak sifatnya, kadang-kadang akan sedingin es dan kadang juga bisa selembut sutra, dan bisa saja emosi sampai melempar kursi.

Sakura bergegas mengambil tasnya di laci mejanya. Eh? Tapi disana tidak ada Naruto. Hanya ada Ino, sahabat baik Sakura. Sakura melihat ke sekeliling, ternyata Naruto duduk dengan Shikamaru.

^.^ Flashback : ON ^.^

'Aku menyesal telah membuat gadis yang kusukai, Sakura. Hmm, bagaimanapun terpaksa aku mengalah. Sakura pasti akan sedih lagi jika dia tau, kalau dia duduk denganku lagi. Aku harus meminta Ino duduk disini. Bagaimanapun caranya...'

"Ino, bisa tidak datang kesini sebentar?"

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau menggangguku saja!" kata Ini dengan kesal karena Naruto menggangu 'acara bincang-bincang'nya dgn Shikamaru.

"Tolonglah Ino. Sebentar saja."

"Huh, baiklah.. Shikamaru sayang, aku ada urusan sebentar dgn Naruto menyebalkan itu. Sebentar lagi aku datang."  
"Baiklah, memang Naruto itu sangat merepotkan." Shikamaru terkekeh pelan.

Ino pun datang dan lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto.  
"Ada apa sih?" tanya Ino ketus.

"Begini Ino, ..."

Naruto pun menceritakan kejadiannya panjang lebar kepada Ino.  
"Jadi aku harap kau bisa membantuku, please.. Aku mohon Ino."

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku mengerti bagaimana rumitnya, errr.. hubungan kalian. Tapi, sebelumnya aku harap kau akan memberiku imbalan. Karena aku tidak bisa duduk dekat Shikamaru lagi."

"Hhhh... Baiklah. Nanti sore, setelah pulang sekolah akan ku traktir kau dan Shikamaru makan mie ramen? Bagaimana?"

"Haahh? Mie ramen? Kau tak bosan makan mie ramen? Apa enaknya sih mie ramen? Aku mau ice cream Sundae tau.." ketus Ino.

"Ya sudahlah, demi Sakura aku akan berbuat apapun, termasku mengorbankan uang tabunganku.." keluh Naruto.

"Haha, begitu dong. Nanti sore kau ingat datang ke, mmm.. bagaimana ke toko Polar Ice?"(a/n:sorii, namanya ngawur)

"Ya sudah." 'Dasar cewe' matre!' gumam Naruto pelan yg ternyata didengar Ino.

"Apaa? Apa katamu tadi? Coba kau ulangi lagi."

"E-eh, aku bilang ya sudah."

"Kau bilang aku cewe' matre kan? Ayo ngaku! kalau tidak aku tak akan mau pindah."

"Ba-baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Kau tak matre, kau baik, Kau cantik dan Shikamaru tampan. Puas?"

Ino hanya cuek dan berlalu dari Naruto, dan Ino pun balik lagi ke tempat duduknya, kelihatannya Ino akan merundingkan sesuatu dengan Shikamaru.

"Oh, begitu ya. Tragis sekali nasibnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, terpaksa deh aku duduk dengan Naruto. Hmm.. Memang merepotkan sekali!" desah Shikamaru.

"Well, apa boleh buat, Shikamaru nanti jam 3 sore datang ke toko Polar Ice ya. Naruto akan mentraktir kita. Semoga saja dia tidak akan mengingkarinya."

"Ya semoga saja. Yang kutau Naruto itu sulit menepati janji. Bocah yang satu ini memang sangat akrab dengan kata merepotkan." keluh Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

^.^ Flashback : OFF ^.^

"Sakura, baik-baik saja kan? Eh, kamu menangis ya?" tanya Ino yg menyadari wajah Sakura yang sembab.

"Terima kasih Ino. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, cuma sedikit tidak enak badan saja."

"Oh, Kamu mau kuantar tidak Sakura?"

"Dasar, memangnya kamu mau mengantarkanku sampai ke rumahku?"

"Bodoh, kalau itu sih suruh saja Naruto. Dia pasti mau. maksudku mengantarmu sampai ke depan sekolah."

"Ino! Berhenti menyebut nama Naruto. Aku tak suka!" bentak Sakura yang ternyata ampuh langsung membuat Ino diam seribu kata dan beberapa murid lainnya pun sampai bisa terkejut.

"Bye Ino. Aku pulang dulu." Sakura melangkah keluar kelas. Sedangkan di belakang sana, ada dua buah mata sapphire yang menatap Sakura terus sampai badannya semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang, dialah Naruto, yang akan selalu menunggu Sakura, menunngunya untuk mengatakan: "aku mencintaimu juga Naruto."

TBC

A/n:

Haloo, ini fic pertama saya, klo jelek mohon dimaklumi dan fic ini sbenarnya dah lamaaaaaaaa bgt.. tp cm malas ke warnet buat publish, soalnya di rumah ga ada koneksi net

Terakhir, minta reviewnya yaa?


	2. Chapter 2

A Promise

Genre : Romance

Warning! : first fic on this fandom, OOC, typo[s], AU, FULL DIALOG twoshots.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, This fic © ME.

Pair: NaruSaku

* * *

Thankss yang da RnR:

Lillya Hozikawa, Rinzu15 'The 4th Espada, Ultach Fussy Cha, Fidy Discrimination,

Namikaze Meily Chan, Amai, Masahiro Night Seiran gaklogin, Sandal jepit,

Sabaku Tema-chan, Annisamhr Maharani

yang silent reader, terimakasih uda baca..

Tp akan lbh bgus lg jika review -maksa-

klo ngga jg gpp kok

HAPPY READING...

* * *

Sakura pun tiba di rumah dan kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh Ayame-san.

Ya, Ayame-san. Ayame-san lah yang merawatnya sejak ia masih bayi, seseorang meninggalkan seorang anak bayi yang baru berusia 3 bulan di depan pintunya. Bagaimanapun, Sakura tau kalau dia itu adalah anak buangan karena Ayame-san yang menceritakannya, sehingga membuat Sakura membenci kedua orang tuanya yang meninggalkannya, tetapi karena dibujuk oleh Ayame-san agar Sakura tidak membenci orang tua yang tidak dikenalnya itu, ya akhirnya dia berniat melupakan rasa bencinya itu.

Tapi, herannya. Ayame-san menyuruh Sakura memanggilnya Oba-san, padahal bisa saja Sakura memanggilnya Okaa-san kalau diperbolehkan, mungkin saja Ayame-san tidak ingin jasanya merawat Sakura dilebih-lebihkan, atau mungkin saja Ayame-san menganut paham William Shakespeare yaitu, "Apalah arti sebuah nama (sapaan)". Mungkin.

"Kau kenapa pulang cepat dari sekolah, kau sakit ya?" tanya Ayame-san cemas.

"Tak apa-apa Oba-san, aku hanya pusing saja kok."

"Jangan bohong Sakura...hei! Dahimu panas sekali. Kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang," teriak Ayame-san panik sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sakura.

"Oba-san, tidak perlu mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Itu hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang Oba-san saja. Aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat dan minum obat demam saja. Itu sudah cukup."

"T-tapi-..." belum sempat Ayame-san berbicara, Sakura sudah naik ke atas duluan.

"Hhh, anak ini memang keras kepala.." desah Ayame-san kesal.

-Sakura's PoV-

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke kamarku, kepalaku pusing berat, tapi tetap kupaksakan melangkah, akhirnya aku sampai di kamarku, aku pun segera berbaring di kasurku.

Ah, nyaman. Belum ada 1 menit setelah aku memejamkan mata, aku sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi untuk selamanya! Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

"Tapi, janjimu... Dan aku mencintaimu Naruto."

"Janji apa? Aku tak pernah punya janji pada siapapun! Aku tak peduli lagi! Aku membencimu karena kau telah menolak cintaku Sakura!"

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak ingat, tapi aku sekarang sudah mencintaimu Naruto, jangan samakan aku yang dulu dengan yang sekarang."

"Aku sudah mencintai, jangan harap aku akan mencintaimu lagi."

"Tidak...! Jan-jan-jimu Naruto?" Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan, bagaimana ini? Aku tak percaya. Kenapa Naruto jadi begitu.

.

.

.

"Sakura, Sakura! Bangunlah!" kata Ayame-san membangunkanku.

"Hosh, hosh.. Oba-san, dimana Naruto?"

"Sakura, kau mimpi buruk! Ada apa dengan Naruto? Apa kau memimpikan dia?"

Kurasakan pipiku yang memanas, mungkin blushing.

"Eh, tidak! Maksudku nanti Naruto katanya akan meminjam bukuku nanti, mungkin dia sudah melupakannya. Ah, lupakan saja Oba-san," kataku berusaha mencari alasan agar Oba-san tak mengiraku memimpikan Naruto.

"Aduh, Sakura! Panasmu makin tinggi. Kau harus ke rumah sakit."

"B-baiklah," aku pun juga dapat merasakan badanku dan kepalaku yang sangat panas ini. Rasanya, sekarang mau bangkit dari tempat tidur saja, serasa tak bertulang jadinya.

Tapi, belum sempat bangun aku merasakan kepalaku pusing berat lagi dan membuat pandanganku kabur dan akhirnya...gelap kurasa.

X_x_X_x_X_x

Aku terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang silau menampakan kemegahannya padaku melalui celah-celah kaca jendela yang sebagiannya tak tertutupi oleh kain jendela.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" kata Ayame-san dengan raut muka yang memperlihatkan kecemasan.

"Oh, Oba-san. Ini sudah pagi ya?"

"Iya. Ini sudah pagi, jam 8 pagi."

"Apa? Aku harus ke sekolah Oba-san," kataku panik.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu ke sekolah, semalam kau pingsan semalaman, aku memanggil Tsunade-sensei kemari. Katanya kau demam tinggi, kau tau aku sangat mencemaskanmu."

"Terima kasih Oba-san. Tapi, kau kelihatan seperti tidak tidur semalaman Oba-san."

"Iya, aku memang tidak tidur semalaman, itu gara-gara kau keras kepala sampai mau pingsan baru mau ke rumah sakit."

"Hhh, maafkan aku Oba-san. Terima kasih ya sudah merawatku."

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau makan saja bubur ayam ini. Aku mau mandi dulu. Ngomong-ngomong besok baru kau boleh masuk sekolah."

"Oh, Baiklah kalau begitu, Oba-san. Terima kasih!"

Hmm, sungguh beruntung aku dititipkan kepada orang sebaik Oba-san. Dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku sangat bersyukur pada Kami-sama karena Oba-san sangat menyayangiku walaupun aku hanya seorang anak buangan.

Aku berpikir sambil menikmati bubur ayamku, Terlintas lagi pikiran tentang mimpiku yang semalam. Yang benar saja! Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi mencintai Naruto? Kenapa? Apakah aku mencintai Naruto? Kenapa aku tidak bermimpi tentang Sasuke saja? Tapi, aku pernah mendengar seseorang berkata, jika kau telah mencintai seseorang, pasti akan sampai kebawa mimpi

Ah, tak dapat kupungkiri, aku memang mempunyai sedikit, yahh hanya sedikit perasaan terhadap Naruto dan dapat kusadari juga perasaanku pada Sasuke, ya mungkin hanya sebatas kekaguman dan hanya ingin mencari perhatian atau tepatnya membuat cemburu FansGirl Sasuke. Aku dapat merasakan perasaan lain saat bersama Naruto, aku tak tau apakah itu yang dinamakan, err.. Perasaan cinta? Dan perasaan itu tak dapat kudapatkan saat bersama Sasuke yang notabene selalu cuek terhadapku, tapi walaupun begitu, ia juga cuek kepada fansgirl lainnya sih..

Aku memandang keluar jendela, cuaca hari ini bagus sekali, cerah. Tapi, hatiku tidak secerah cuaca hari ini. Hatiku gusar sekali. Bisa dikatakan mendung. Membingungkan. Aku benci mengatakan 'Aku mencintai Naruto'. Well, mau bagaimana lagi? Bagaimanapun aku tak akan bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Bahwa... Aku mencintai Naruto.

X_x_X_x_X_x_X

-Naruto's PoV-

Jam 1 siang, saatnya murid-murid dari sekolah Konosaki pulang, termasuk aku. Tapi, hari ini beda sekali. Ya, tanpa dua bola mata emerald dari seorang Sakura. Sakura.. Apakah kau marah padaku sampai tak mau datang ke sekolah? Atau... Apakah dia sakit? Ah, bodoh sekali aku, sepikun inikah aku, kemarin Kakashi-sensei kan mengatakan kalau dahinya itu panas sekali. Tentu saja dia sakit. Baka!

"Hei, Naruto. Apa kau mau menjenguk Sakura?" kata Ino tiba-tiba yang hampir saja membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"E-eh, apa Sakura sakit?" yah, pertanyaan bodoh lagi tiba-tiba.

"Yah, baka, kau ini pikun, semalam kan dahinya panas sekali, itu berarti dia sakit. Makanya aku dan Tenten ingin berkinjung ke rumahnya," ketus Ino.

"T-tapi, apa-" belum sempat menyelesaikan bicara aku sudah dipotong oleh Ino.

"tapi apa? Tapi takut Sakura tidak memaafkanmu kan? Kalau itu mah aku tidak tau!"

'Uh, kalau tak tau kenapa harus memotong pembicaraanku!' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Huh, dasar kau Ino. Semalam sudah kutraktir, masih tak tau berterimakasih."

"Haha, bercanda saja Naruto. Pokoknya sekarang kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Lebih baik tidak deh. Aku takut akan semakin menyakiti Sakura lagi. Hehe," cengir Naruto.

'Walaupun aku yang terluka, asalkan kau senang Sakura-chan, aku pasti akan senang juga demimu, Sakura-chan. Kumohon, Kami-sama, semoga Sakura-chan tidak marah kepadaku, aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup.'

"Hei, kemana Naruto yang dulu? Yang selalu pantang menyerah dan sangat menyebalkan dan konyol? Sepertinya ini bukan Naruto yang dulu." seringai Ino sambil memandangku dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki, hei! seperti detektif saja, aku cuma tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya tau, andai saja Ino dapat mengerti. Aku sangat susah menjelaskannya sekarang.

"Bukan begitu, ah. Kau tidak mengerti Ino. Aku pergi dulu Ino," kataku sambil berlari dari hadapan Ino.

"Dasar, bocah aneh!" bentak Ino kesal.

Aku berlari tak tentu arah. Apakah aku harus pergi Ke rumah Sakura?

'...Kemana Naruto yang dulu? yang selalu pantang menyerah dan sangat menyebalkan...' kata Ino terlintas kembali di pikiranku.

Ah, benarkah? Apakah aku sudah berubah? Entahlah.. Yang pasti aku akan selalu mencintai Sakura dan akan selalu menunggunya sampai dia mencintaiku.

Mungkin aku hanya perlu menunggu sedikit waktu... Yeah, sedikiit saja. Kuharap, Kami-sama mengabulkan permohonanku.

-Normal PoV-

"Sakura, Sakura! Ini kami Ino dan Tenten!"

Diam dan hening cipta dimulai(?).

"Sakura!"

Ino dan Tenten membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Ternyata.. Sakura masih tidur. Tenten menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Sakura.

"Hmm, tidak panas. Apa dia bolos hanya untuk tidur?"

"Sakura!" teriak Ino.

"Duh, ada apa sih kalian kesini?" teriak Sakura yang 'acara' tidurnya digganggu oleh teriakan Ino.

"Dasar Sakura! Kau bolos ya?" terka Tenten asal.

"Hei, enak saja! Aku tadi sakit tau!''

''Tapi, kau tidak panas!'' sela Tenten.

''Kalau tak percaya, tanya saja Ayame-san." dengusku kesal.

"Ayame-san tadi tidak ada, tadi kami berkali-kali mengetuk pintu sampai tangan kami sakit sebesar gajah bengkak, ini bisa membuat kecantikanku menurun tau," keluh Ino sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang ternyata hanya sebesar cicak bengkak.

"Hei, jadi kenapa kalian bisa datang dan masuk ke rumahku? Jangan bilang kalian merobohkan pintu rumahku."

"Enak saja, pintunya tak dikunci tau. Jadi kami masuk saja," pekik Ino yang dibalas anggukan Tenten karena tidak senang dituduh.

"Ya, sudah kami pulang dulu ya."

"Hei, yang benar saja! Kalian datang tidak lebih dari 5 menit! Dan kalian begitu cepat pulang? Hanya untuk perbincangan bodoh ini saja? Tidak ada buah-buahan untukku?"

"Ayolah, kami saja baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan datang hanya untuk memastikan kau sudah sembuh belum. Lagipula nanti aku ada urusan dengan Shikamaru dan Tenten ada urusan dengan Neji lagi."

"Urusan apa berkencan?" tanya Sakura menyelidiki.

"Ya sudah, whatever deh. Kami pergi ya.."

"Huh... Mau lanjutkan tidur tidak ya? Ah, lanjut sajaa.."

zzzz...

.

.

.

.

X_x_X_x_X_x_X

-Sakura's PoV-

Tak terasa sudah sebulan, aku pindah tempat duduk dari Naruto dan sudah sejak dua bulan aku menyukai-ralat- mencintai Naruto.

Haruskah aku menyatakannya? Tak jelas pastinya. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan menyatakannya. Ya, suatu saat... Mungkin aku hanya butuh persiapan untuk mengatakannya. Atau mungkin bukan suatu saat?

Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kelas, seperti biasa kelas tampak ribut dan Karin kelihatan sedang merayu Sasuke-kun.

'Hhh, lupakan saja Sakura' batinku sambil menyemangati diriku sendiri. Dapat kuakui aku masih mencintai, err.. Bukan tapi menyukai Sasuke-kun, tapi kurasa aku sudah dapat mencintai Naruto. Teringat Naruto, aku jadi teringat mimpi buruk itu lagi, waktu aku sakit. Sungguh, aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya. Semoga, mimpiku tidak menjadi kenyataan, Kami-sama.

Aku duduk di tempat dudukku bersama Ino.

Tak lama kemudian Guy-sensei datang, dia yang mengajarkan pelajaran Matematika di kelas kami.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak yang penuuh dengan semangat masaa mudaa! Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang Phytagoras. Dan dengan semangat, mari buka halaman 110, nah para generasi muda yang muda, sebelum mempelajari Phytagoras, kita harus mempelajari dulu bangunan segitiga, segiempat, dan bilangan serta akal kuadrat.

Pertama-tama kita pelajari dulu ru..."

'Hoamm..' aku menguap lebar, bosan sekali. Terlalu formal pengajarannya, padahal semangat masa muda, tapi jadi seperti semangat masa tua. Baru masuk sudah langsung belajar tentang Phytagoras, tak ada basa-basi sedikitpun, itu sudah tak pantas disenut dengan semangat masa muda, tapi Lee dibelakang sana terlihat antusias. Huh, itu sudah tentu. Ino matanya menatap kedepan, tapi kutau dia pasti sedang memikirkan kencannya nanti dengan Shikamaru, baka!

Aku memandang ke luar jendela sambil berpikir. Andai saja, Naruto yang duduk disampingku.. Pasti aku akan dihibur oleh kelakuannya yang masih saja menurutku bodoh.. Yah, walaupun dia akan mempermalukanku, tapi tampaknya sekarang tidak akan lagi. Karena aku akan belajar memahami dan mencintainya sekaligus. Well, mungkin...

"Sakura! Mana semangat masa mudamu?"

Aku terkejut, ternyata Guy-sensei yang memanggilku. Aduh pasti aku akan disuruh kerjakan soal karena melamun Tamatlah riwayatku! Belum sampai 10 menit saja, sudah dipangil! WTH!

"Kerjakan soal di depan Sakura!" bentak Guy-sensei.

Betul saja. Benar-benar tamat sudah riwayatku.

Aku maju kedepan, mengambil spidol dari tangan Guy-sensei dengan gemetar dan menuju papan tulis dengan pikiran yang kalut. Kurasa semua mata sedang menatapku. Malunya..

Aku memandang ke sekeliling papan tulis.

'Hei, mana soalnya?' gumamku dalam hati. Ini kan gambar segiempat dan rumus yang tadi diterangkan Guy-sensei. Ini bukan soal! Hei, jangan bilang aku ditipu...

"S-soalnya mana Guy-sensei?" tanyaku pelan.

Tiba-tiba Guy-sensei tertawa keras sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya yang amat besar.

"Bagus, ternyata kau melamun berat sampai tak sadar kalau aku tidak membuat soal ya.. Benar-benar tak ada semangat masa muda sama sekali. Sekarang kau berdiri didepan kelas!"

'Hmm, berdiri di depan kelas? Kalau begitu kaulah yang tak punya semangat masa muda, Guy-sensei!' gerutuku dalam hati. Malu sekali aku. Malah semua orang menertawaiku lagi, Lee malah ikut-ikutan mengacungkan jari jempolnya dan dengan kilauan putih pada giginya.

Hei, ta-tapi siapa itu yang melihatku dengan cemberut? Ah, ternyata tidak dengan Naruto, dia melihatku dengan iba. Ah, iba! untuk apa hanya bisa kasihan melihatku. Tak perlu kalau begitu, Naruto! Baka.

"Guy-sensei!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"hn?"

"bolehkah aku menggantikan Sakura berdiri di depan?" pinta Naruto dengan cengirannya yang khas.

Aku terkejut mendengar permintaan Naruto, termasuk semua orang yang ada dikelas. Semua orang memelototkan matanya kearah Naruto termasuk aku juga.

Aku mendengar bisikan-bisikan kecil, yang pasti aku tidak mendengarnya dan walaupun begitu, kutahu pasti mereka akan berkata pada sama satu lainnnya: 'dasar bodoh kau Naruto' ya termasuk aku. Kenapa dia harus menggantikanku?

"Itu permintaan masa muda!" lagi-lagi Guy-sensei mengacungkan jari jempolnya dan memamerkan deretan giginya.

Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar, dan ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi, permintaan itu kutolak! Karena tak mencerminkan masa muda!"

Semua hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Naruto yang semula tadi dengan semangat sudah melangkah kedepan kelas, malah tak jadi dan hanya bisa cemberut dan sweatdrop juga sekarang.

Huh, syukurlah.. Aku tidak mau berutang budi kepadanya, hanya gara-gara hal ini. Walaupun hanya hal ini, tapi dia akan terus membuatku merasa bersalah tahu! Tapi dapat kulihat wajahnya yang sedih itu tidak seperti dibuat-buat, nyata.

.

-skip time-

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi. Semua murid berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas, aku menyeret kakiku agak ke samping supaya tidak terseret jatuh oleh kerumunan. Berdiri di depan kelas selama 1 jam membuat kakiku pegal sekali dan kesemutan. Guy-sensei, memang tak punya perasaan!

Aku melangkahkan kaki dan lalu hampir terjatuh, tapi syukurlah tidak jadi. Karena, eh.. Dari luar tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan itu.. Naruto menangkapku!

Aku memejamkan mataku, aku dapat mendengar desahan nafasnya dan aku merasa sekujur tubuhku dan wajahku menjadi panas, bukan panas! tapi hangat. Astaga, wajah kami terlalu dekat mungkin. Kucoba untuk menjilat bibirku, syukurlah tak ada yang menempel dibibirku. Hei, kenapa aku jadi berpikiran kotor?

Perlahan, kubuka kedua kelopak mataku.

Wajahku dan wajahnya berdekatan, kira-kira hanya sekitar 5 centi saja. Dapat kurasakan pipiku yang memanas sepertinya memerah.

"E-eh Naruto-k-kun."

Dia tampak terkejut, mungkin mendengar aku memanggil namanya dengan akhiran 'kun'?

"Kau tak apa-apa Sakura-chan?"

"T-tidak, kakiku hanya kesemutan saja. Emm. Bisakah kau lepaskan aku, Naruto-k-kun?" pintaku dengan malu-malu. Lagi-lagi aku menyebutnya dengan 'Naruto-kun'.

"Oh, maaf Sakura-chan."

"N-Naruto. Kau ada waktu pulang sekolah nanti?"

baka, bodohnya aku. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menanyakan hal ini? Memangnya apa sih yang kuinginkan? Sekarang kau akan tampak bodoh dan mungkin akan menjadi momen yang paling kikuk, Sakura!

"E-eh, Sa-Sakura-chan, memangnya ada apa?"

kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang kira-kira pasti tidak gatal, tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya sekarang apa yg harus aku bilang? Tak jadi? Mau mentraktirnya? Ayolah, mungkin ini saatnya Sakura, munculkan harga dirimu, Sakura! Tunggu dulu! Harga diri ya?

"Sakura-chan!"

"E-eh, i-iya. Pokoknya nanti sehabis pelajaran sekolah berakhir kau jangan pulang dulu."

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Aku akan selalu ada waktu untukmu kok. Hehe.." katanya dengan cengiran khasnya, sambil mengangkat dan melipat tangannya sebagai sandaran di kepalanya.

-skip time-

Aku melirik ke jam dinding, tinggal waktu 5 menit sebelum bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku mencintaimu Naruto sedalam langit dan setinggi samudra? Kalau samudra tinggi, nanti semuanya pada mati 'dong? Eh bukan! Sedalam samudra dan setinggi langit? Ayolah, seorang Sakura mana mungkin begitu 'gila'.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, Ebisu-sensei yang tadinya mengajari pelajaran Fisika pun telah pergi. Semua murid di kelasku juga telah pergi. Aku rasanya ingin lari dari hidupku juga, lari dari kenyataan ini. Amnesia juga mungkin akan lebih baik atau mungkin berkata ternyata aku ada urusan lain Naruto atau aku akan kencan saat ini dengan Sasuke! Ah, aku semakin ngawur saja. Huh, ayolah Sakura! NOW or FOREVER NOT!

Tiba-tiba Naruto memanggilku, jantungku mulai berdebar-debar. Aduh, Kami-sama, aku harus bagaimana?

"Sakura, tadi kau bilang mau apa?"

"A...a...aku..." keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari kepalaku. Ini serasa seperti perjuangan antara hidup dan mati. Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya? Tapi, ya sudahlah aku sudah teranjur ingin mengatakannya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura, apakah kau sakit dan ingin aku temani ke dokter?" tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahiku, ya kali ini dia sukses lagi membuatku blushing.

"E-e-h.. Bu-bu-kan. A-a-ku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Naruto, tapi kuharap kau tidak akan marah ya?" kataku pelan sambil berusaha mengatur kata-kataku yang terbata-bata.

"Ya, aku tidak akan pernah marah kepadamu Sakura-chan!" katanya sambil menyengir.

"A-a-aku mempunyai hanya sedikit, sedikit perasaan kepadamu atau banyak? Ya terserah kau, yang penting aku punya, errr.. Sebuah perasaan yang namanya.. Ummm... Cinta kepadamu."

Good Job Sakura! Kau berhasil mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!

"Maaa-maaksudmu..?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"Aku mencintaimu, so what?" kataku santai. Ternyata tak sesulit yang kubayangkan. Aku juga lega telah menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya, sekarang tinggal menunggu, "ACCEPT" or "IGNORE".

"Ma-maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku senang sekali. Itulah yang kutunggu selama ini Sakura. T-tapi... A...ku tak bisa menerimamu Sakura-chan, aku tak... Mencintaimu... Lagi..."

JDEEERRR...!

Dapat kurasakan kakiku lemas sekali, seperti tanpa tulang dan hanya dengan seonggok daging, aku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tapi, kali ini Naruto tak menangkapku. Kata-kata itu seperti petir di siang bolong bagiku.

Kuharap aku segera tuli saat mendengar pernyataan itu. Sungguh aku tak ingin mendengarnya jika aku bisa memutar waktu.

Kugigit bibirku, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Pandanganku kabur oleh air mata, tidak, tidak. Aku tak boleh menjatuhkan setetes pun air mata ini. Kenapa harus menangis? Aku sendiri pun bingung. Kenapa sakit saat ditolak? Kenapa tidak sakit saat kau menolak? Bingung.

Kata itu...

Yang hampir Membuat jantungku tak berdetak lagi. Membuat segala yang indah menjadi kelam. Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau harus berbuat manis kepadaku lagi jika kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Permainan macam apa ini Naruto? Aku tak mengerti! Dulu kau mengatakan akan selalu mencintaiku.. Tapi mana kini janjimu Naruto? Apakah ini balas dendammu atau memang karma terhadapku? Naruto..

"Aku... Sudah punya seseorang yang mengisi hari-hariku. Dan kau tak perlu tau siapa wanita itu. Maafkan aku Sakura, aku pamit sekarang," ujarnya lalu sembari berlalu.

Naruto kenapa begitu? Aku mencintaimu Naruto.. Dimana janji manismu yang dulu? Yang berjanji akan selalu mencintaiku.

Oh..! Mimpi buruk itu! Apakah memang inikah mimpi buruk itu? Ini benar bukan mimpi buruk tapi sudah mimpi buruk yang nyata... Yang sangat nyata... Dan menyakitkan... Kami-sama, kenapa aku pusing? Semoga tidak pingsan...

Maafkan kesalahanku dulu telah menolakmu dan membencimu Naruto. Aku memang salah sepertinya...

"Jangan benci aku Naruto," kataku pelan sembari terisak-isak.

"Aku tak akan membencimu Sakura."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada sepasang tangan yang merangkul pinggangku. Siapa ini? Kuputar pelan-pelan kepalaku. Tolong, semoga ini...

"N-Naruto?" aku terkejut bercampur senang.

"Hehehee~," cengir Naruto tanpa perasaan bersalah. Aku menjitak kepalanya dan dia meringis kesakitan. Dasar baka!

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Bangunlah Sakura. Ingatkah kau akan perkataanku Sakura? Bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan gadis yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku ialah kamu, sosok dirimu yang selalu kucintai, dialah Sakura, walaupun hanya dengan melihat bola mata emerald-nya saja, hehe. Maafkan akan kata-kataku tadi Sakura. Aku hanya mengetesmu, hehe. Tapi aku mencintaimu." Kata Naruto dengan cengiran kudanya dan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg tak gatal.

Aku kesal, apa katanya tadi? MENGETES? Beraninya dia mengetes aku? Mengetes seorang Haruno Sakura? Tak akan kumaafkan!

''A-APAAA? Menge- uh'' belum selesai aku memprotes, tiba-tiba Naruto mencium bibirku, hangat dan lembut, yang membuat darahku berdesir semakin cepat.

Naruto lalu menghapus air mataku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sakura, maafkan ya atas kata-kataku tadi. Ternyata aku sungguh beruntung mendapatkan sebuah harta yang melebihi mie ramen! Dialah miliiku yang berharga, Sakura." goda Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum gombalnya, yang lalu aku hadiahi sebuah cubitan sayang(baca:kejam) di lengannya. Tentu saja, aku berbeda dari mie ramen!

"Adaww! Sakit Sakura!" ringis Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, kau tau tidak, aku tadi seperti orang yang tak bernyawa!" Ahh, akhirnya aku bisa memprotesnya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Sebagai permintaan maaf dan hari jadi kita. mari kita rayakan dengan pergi makan mie ramen!"

aku melotot kepadanya seakan berkata: mie-ramen-lagi? rupanya Naruto mengerti juga.

"Hehe, maaf Sakura-chan. Maksudnya ke Polar Ice makan Ice cream Sundae, mau tidak?"

Aku menggangguk pelan, sambil tersenyum.

-skip time-

"Naruto, kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan?" tanyaku saat sedang berjalan menuju toko Polar Ice, hanya sekedar untuk mempastikan kalau dia tidak bercanda.

"Iya, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto sambil mengecup pipiku lagi. Hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan... Jangan pernah meragukan cinta ini Sakura-chan. Ingat selalu janjiku yang dulu. Sekali lagi, ingat saja janjiku, bahwasannya aku mencintaimu..."

"Selalu..."

Dan lalu dia memeluk tubuhku erat ke dalam pelukan hangat dan kasih sayangnya dan.

Cintanya...

* * *

OWARI

* * *

A/N:

yeah.. 2 hari yg lalu uda slesei ujian jd bsa updet fic deh, hehe.. doakan ya smoga nilai sy bagus :P

ayo, kita main tebak-tebakan..

bagaimanakah ending fic ini? Sya tau pasti jawabannya, err.. Ga tau#plak

Yg chap lalu gomen ya klo bnyak salah, yg ini SEMOGA bagus, semoga deh! Yah.. Walaupun pasti msih tak luput dari kata "salah" dan "ga jelas", tapi selama masih bisa berusaha, well, kenapa tidak?

Readers:walaahh, malah jd curcol*nimpuk author pke uang-ngarep-*

Terakhir, sbelum terlambat

MERRY CHRISTMAS bagi yg merayakan!

selamat hari Ibu untuk 2 hari lagi! luv u Mum ;*

Well. minta reviewnya yaa?


End file.
